


The Real Me

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: Set 4x15. Daisy determines one way to know for sure if either her or Simmons are LMDs.





	The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really don't know where most of these random fic ideas are coming from but they're just popping up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I just love my scissoring sapphics aka Skimmons/Bioquake.

The two of them held their weapons up high. Adrenaline was rushing through their veins after all they had been through today. The revelation that their team had been replaced by LMDs left a distrustful reflex within Jemma and Daisy as they stared the other down thinking they too were a robotic replacement. 

Jemma had been through hell already finding out Fitz was a robot. She wasn't letting her guard down in front of who appeared to be Daisy. "Get away from me!"

"Simmons. What the literal hell?" Her voice was laced with anger after watching the security footage she got her hands on.  "What did I just see? What just happened to Fitz?"

She pointed with her knife. "It wasn't him. It wasn't him."

"Did you kill him?" Daisy glared at her.

"No, not _him_. It wasn't him." Jemma's voice was shaky.

"Are you a robot? Because I just saw a truckload of myself, and Mack is in on it. And Coulson just bashed an agent's head in and -"

"They were all replaced you, too. It's not you. It's not you!" Her eyes were brimming with tears. 

"Simmons it's me." Daisy's tone softened. "What about you? Prove to me that you're not a frickin' robot. Because it looks like you're malfunctioning."

She shook her head vigorously. "No way to prove it. You won't know until they kill you."

Daisy took a steadying breath. "No way, huh?" 

Jemma was confused by the change in her tone. Her confusion was maintained as Daisy lowered her weapon leaning it against the wall. She locked gaze with the other female as she gripped the hem of her black crop top pulling it over her head. Her bare chest came into view and goosebumps formed over her breasts due to the cold temperature of the room. Her dark nipples began to harden under the cold breeze. Jemma's raised arm was starting to drop as she observed Daisy wondering what kind of possible LMD would decide to reveal herself topless. 

She didn't stop there though. Daisy kept her eyes on Jemma's as she bent down to slide her tights and panties down. She stepped out of the garments shoving it to the side where her crop top laid. Daisy shivered now standing entirely naked in a cold room with a possible robot Jemma. Her programming seemed to be responding interestingly as her knife had been lowered with a shocked expression on her face. 

Daisy assumed a stance with her feet planted apart. "There is a way for us to know who is real. I can go first." She jutted out her chin in a challenging manner. Her hand moved up to her breast that welcomed the warmth of her palm. She squeezed the flesh as if to convey how real it was. Her fingers begin to twist her nipple and she bit her lip at the sensation. Daisy moved the attention to her other breast switching her hand. Her eyes had been engaged with Jemma's the whole time. Her hand began to slide down below her navel. Daisy licked her lips as she finally dipped her fingers into her cunt. She suppressed a moan as her digits pumped in and out of herself. Jemma was fixated on the erotic sight but was questioning how detailed and accurate the LMDs really were. Who knew if Radcliffe had programmed in functioning genitalia that were responsive to arousal stimulation. 

"You want to taste this robot pussy?" Daisy smirked as she continued the controlled touches to excite herself. At this rate, this LMD Jemma could be recording her whole pleasure show for some archive based off how intense her stare was. She did see Jemma clench her thighs together as she leaned against the wall. Daisy kept plunging her fingers into her folds managing to flick her clit and press at her g-spot as she curled them. She was so close and even if she was possibly going to die today by the hands of a robot, at least she'd get one last orgasm. It would've been a great way to go.

She paused suddenly as she heard Jemma slide down to the floor. She placed her knife down and leaned forward to pull her sweater and shirt in one swift movement over her head. Jemma reached behind to unfasten her bra and tossed it to a corner of the room. "This is just bloody unfair." She winced as she lifted her hips to peel her pants and panties down to her knees. Her bare butt met the coldness of the floor but it was a small sense of relief to the hot throbbing pulse between her thighs that grew as she watched Daisy touch herself. Jemma couldn't believe that she was getting aroused by a possible robot form of her teammate pleasuring herself. "You don't get to pull that and leave me all hot and bothered before you kill me." She pulled her knees up and distanced them from each other as an attempt to spread her legs. Her fingers teased her slit feeling the wetness that had developed and dampened her own panties. She met Daisy's eyes with a defiant look and sank her fingers into her wet heat. Jemma was now a mirror to Daisy's actions with her fingers playing with her nipples and sliding in and out of her cunt.

The reciprocated response made Daisy continue her sensual efforts. She slowed down her movements to allow Jemma to catch up in the build up to a climax. This was perhaps the weirdest exchange to ever have in the face of death but Jemma and Daisy were adamant about proving themselves real. The room began to be filled with airy sighs and whimpers as both girls rode their fingers and pinched their nipples to a rosy hue. 

Daisy suddenly fell to her knees in front of Jemma and shuffled forward while maintaining the motion of her fingers in her pussy. She raised her hand from her breast slowly edging towards Jemma. "I'll feel your boob. You feel mine. See how real it is." Daisy was struggling to get the sentences out in quickened breaths.

Jemma wasn't thinking clearly but dropped her hand from her pale breast offering it to Daisy's. She leaned forward more to get closer and their hands reached for the other's breast either cupping the weight of the mound or massaging the plump flesh. Both shared the thought that if either one of them were the LMD, the details in the breasts were quite realistic. They enticed each other with thumbs brushing against nipples and tugging them. Jemma and Daisy fought the urge to close their eyes getting lost in the bliss pinpointed at their tits and cunts. 

"Oh god." Daisy gasped and threw her head back as she finally tumbled over the edge of her orgasm. It shot right through her up her spine and her fingers twitched while deep inside herself. Jemma assisted her as she kept her warm hand wrapped around Daisy's breast. Daisy released a pulse of energy at Jemma's breast and it ignited a wonderful feeling for her. Jemma's climax followed straight after as her breast vibrated from Daisy's administered quake and her pussy quivered around her fingers. She let out a high pitched moan feeling all the sensations wash over her. 

Both of them panted as reality slowly came back into focus. Their limbs and bodies felt slack as they dropped their hands from each other and sat still on the floor. There was a faint sheen of sweat noticeable on both of their skin. After a few moments, Daisy and Jemma finally dared to look at each other finding out something in the aftermath.

"You're real." Jemma said it with so much relief.

Daisy nodded. "So are you."

The two of them were comforted by the truth that they weren't LMDs. It overwhelmed them as they moved towards each other to meet in a hug. Jemma and Daisy held each other tightly knowing they were the only ones left on the team that were still human. Their nakedness served as a helpful reminder feeling each other's rushing heartbeats and the shift of their bones beneath their skin. They weren't alone.

"Oh thank god." Jemma murmured into Daisy's shoulder. 

She ran a comforting hand down Jemma's back. "We're gonna survive this. We're gonna get out of here fighting every single one of these goddamn machines if we have to." 

Jemma nodded in agreement. The two of them pulled apart having their heads back in the game of survival. Their minds sobering up meant the awkward realisation that they were both still nude in front of each other. Let alone, they had both masturbated in front of each other to prove they were real. At least it did in fact work but the two of them didn't know what to say. 

"I'm just going to get dressed first." Jemma felt the blush creep up to her cheeks as she averted her gaze from her teammate.

"Yeah, me too." Daisy immediately stood up walking back to the space where she left her pile of clothes. Jemma briefly glanced up to see the jiggle of Daisy's ass as she walked back to her spot. The two of them hastily pulled their clothes back into place with weapons in hand. Deciding not to speak of this experience ever again, they gave a final nod before leaving the room to face their fight for survival. 


End file.
